


Play the game again

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of traps is rarely what it seems when your opponent is incorporeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the game again

"Ah no, _Time Lord_.  Fool me twice...  You've played this ruse before."

"No?" he growled, "Try me."

Fenric sneered at him, "You've lost, _Time Lord_.  You're beaten.  The game of traps is sprung."

_'Hey, you didn't suss it...  you **cheat**!'_

"The pawns change sides, _child_.  You defeated him for me.  I thank you."

_'Shove it, toerag.  I'd never have told you if I'd known...'_

"Yes," it smiled, "if you'd known.  If your precious Professor had let you in on the game.  But he manipulated you to his own downfall."  Fenric threw back Ace's head and laughed until the room echoed.


End file.
